Captain Commando Strikes Again!
by stardust2002
Summary: Sequel to The Underwear of Apollo. Kara catches Lee without skivvies again! No spoilers, set in season 1 but AU. Warning for some swearing and allusions to sex. Nothing graphic though.


**Captain Commando Strikes Again!**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

The voice tickled his ear, sending tingles up and down his spine.

"So, are you wearing underwear today?"

Lee rolled his eyes and growled something unintelligible in response.

She laughed between pants. "So, are you?"

Their morning runs (as well as many other times during the day) had taken on a slightly irksome twist - every day for a week now Kara had been needling him as they ran, always sneaking up close and whispering the same question in his ear. She'd been doing it as other opportunities presented themselves as well, like on the flight deck after CAP, leaving the ready room after a briefing or anywhere else they'd been alone for a few seconds. She would lean in and whisper the question, causing a flush of embarrassment from both her words and the effect they'd had on his body.

It was getting harder and harder for him to deny he wanted Kara Thrace.

He'd wanted her since their reunion, bars between them, in Galactica's brig, though he thought he'd done a pretty good job of hiding it so far. But the touch of her lips against his ear - feather soft - as she leaned in close time and again was wreaking havoc with his self-control.

He elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" She stopped and clutched at her side, feeling for bruises.

"Quit asking me about my underwear already!"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does."

She smirked, leaning in close again. "I guess that means you have something to hide."

She just couldn't help pushing. Something about their relationship was subtly changing and though she wasn't quite sure what it was, she knew what she wanted it to be. And continuing to be in his space, pushing his buttons, and driving him insane was likely the way to get him to crack open that goody-two-shoes shell and let the fun, passionate man within show himself.

When not drunk anyway ...

"I have nothing to hide," he said defensively.

"Then let me see."

"What?"

"Show me your underwear."

"No."

"Come on, show me."

"No, I don't have to." _Oh stop that,_ he chastised himself, feeling the tell-tale tingling down below as she frakked with him.

"You sound like a three-year-old," she teased. "Just show me - let me take one little peek and I promise I won't bother you about it ever again."

He weighed the pros and cons quickly. Pros - she'd stop bothering him constantly, turning him on in the most inappropriate places and causing him embarrassment. _ And_ she'd get closer to his underwear, somewhere he wanted her to go anyway.

Cons - she'd stop bothering him constantly, turning him on in the most inappropriate places and causing him embarrassment. But though he protested and pretended irritation, underneath he had to admit he really liked the attention from her.

The pros had it.

"Fine. You want to see my underwear, you'll have to catch me first!" And he took off at a flat-out run.

"Apollo, you're a dead man!" she yelled, kicking herself into high gear after him. She'd be damned if she didn't catch him!

She chased him up and down the corridors, weaving in and out of the people around, who were giving them either amused or irritated glances. On more than one occasion she had to stop to apologize, allowing Lee to get further ahead.

"Frak!" she cursed softly. "Let me catch you, you bastard!"

Almost as though he'd heard her words, he turned back and winked at her. "Am I too fast for you Lieutenant?"

"Never!" she replied, pouring on a fresh burst of speed. "Just you wait till I catch you!"

"What are you going to do with me?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Can't say in public," she grinned, still puffing hard.

Eyebrows raised around them but they were gone before anyone could question it.

"Perhaps I should let you catch me then."

"Don't you dare! I want to win fair and square."

"Do you really think you _can_?"

"Your'e a dead man!"

"Promises, promises," he sang back, a mischevious smile in his bright blue eyes.

The chase continued a few more minutes till Lee got stuck behind some knuckle-draggers with a heavy load of spare parts blocking the corridor, allowing Kara to nearly catch up.

"I've almost got you!" she cried out triumphantly.

Lee scooted past the group nimbly and kept going but Kara was now close enough to grab hold of his tanks. He let out a strangled cry as she pulled him back. Their legs tangled and he fell in an unceremonious heap on the deck, Kara sprawled on top of him.

They lay laughing, gasping for breath for several minutes while their hearts slowed to normal rhythms. Those who passed them by gave them a wide berth.

"So ... now I get to see your underwear ... I caught you ... I win," Kara panted out.

Lee shook his head playfully. "Uh uh."

She glared at him in mock anger. "You are such a sore loser!"

He exhaled theatrically. "Fine, you win. But can we do this somewhere less public?"

She grinned and got up, offering him a hand. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

They walked side by side back towards the bunkroom.

"I fear you're going to be disappointed in your quest to see my underwear," Lee said conversationally.

"How can I be disappointed? I've been waiting _ages_ for this!" Kara's smile wavered as a thought occurred to her. "Wait, you're not telling me ..."

"Yup," he interrupted proudly. "I'm not wearing any."

She turned suddenly and pinned him to the bulkhead, leaning in close so she could whisper in his ear. "Then I guess my prize for catching you is the_ other_ pair."

He put his mouth up against her ear. "They're yours, just so long as you don't mount them on a stick and wave them around like a flag."

_ fin _


End file.
